


Heaven

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel needs a distraction from work, and a massage from Ray is pretty tempting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

“Joel, come to bed already.”

“In a sec Ray, I gotta come up with one more short idea before I go to bed tonight.”

Ray groaned, looking at Joel upside down, laying on their bed with his head off the end. “You’ve been saying that for the last half-hour. Just come to bed, you’ll think better after some sleep.”

Joel shook his head, gnawing at the end of his pen as he stared at the page in front of him, a few ideas down already. After another few minutes of this, Ray got up, arms snaking around Joel’s shoulders as he leaned in and kissed his neck gently. “Come to bed and I’ll give you a massage.” He whispered into Joel’s ear before nibbling the cusp, standing up and heading back to sit on the bed.

An offer from Ray was just enough to pull him away, Joel sighing as he got up and flopped face first onto the bed. Ray climbed on top of him, straddling his ass as he leaned down and pressed into Joel’s bare back, the older only wearing a pair of pajama pants at the moment. Ray himself was snuggled up inside of one of Joel’s hoodies, only a pair of briefs on his bottom, so Joel could feel him press against his ass.

“Do you have a problem with pants, Ray?” Joel asked as he laid his head on his crossed arms, smiling in amusement as the younger man started to massage his back. “What kind of a question is that?" Ray asked with a chuckle. "Do you have a problem with shirts?”

“Point taken.” Joel quieted down and let Ray work his magic, small fingers pressing into all of his tight spots, working out the stress and tension that had built up. “It feels like angels came down from heaven just to give me a massage. How did I get so lucky as to have you for a boyfriend?” Joel mumbled after a particularly large knot got worked out and relieved him immensely.

“I dunno, I guess I just have a thing for 40-year old actors with goatees.” Joel snorted, shooting him a look. “And I guess I have a thing for 20-something brats who hate cake.” Ray hmmed as he continued to massage Joel’s back. “You know, we have very specific tastes. It’s lucky we found each other.” They both laughed and the quiet settled in again, save for a few sighs of pleasure from Joel. Ray continued until he could feel no more tension in the man's back, slipping off and laying down next to him. Joel turned on his side and pulled Ray in close, hugging him tightly. "Thanks, baby, that's just what I needed."

Ray blushed a little and smiled, hugging back and cuddling into Joel. "No problem." he mumbled into the man's chest, refusing to let go when Joel tried to get up and return to work. So he gave in, snuggling his younger lover and the two falling asleep like that. When they woke up, they'd complain about leaving the lights on and not putting on the comforter, but as they fell asleep it felt like heaven, wrapped up in the warmth and familiarity of each other's arms.


End file.
